SH Drabbles
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Random drabbles/ Просто разные драбблы
1. Part 1

На слово «зло»

- Этот шёпот… в трубке… - мисс Винческо рыдает в голос. - Я просто хотела немного денег… Это всё он… М-м-м… М-м-м… М-м-мориарти…

- Мориарти… - хрипит умирающий старик. - Он надоумил меня…

- Я просто хотел быть счастлив с любимым, это всё он, он, а не я!

Унылые, скучные, никчёмные. Унифицированные мозги, расфасованные в стандартные черепные коробки. Снятые под копирку ответы.

Вы хотели. Вы сами пришли за советом. Я не вламывался к вам в дом, не угрожал вашей семье, не делал предложений, от которых невозможно отказаться. Вы могли не следовать моему совету, как не следуете советам родных, друзей, врачей, список может быть бесконечен.

Шёпот в трубке - это зов вашего сердца. И не стоит считать «дорогого Джима» живым воплощением тёмной воли.

Андерсону, как самому бесполезному сотруднику, поручили поводить будущих судмедэкспертов по Скотланд-Ярду.

- …бумага двойная, богемская, сказал я. В конверте был телефон, вот этот самый, розовый, - Андерсон демонстрирует мобильник, практиканты восхищённо ахают.

- …из правительства мне звонили лично и оставили на память ту самую флэшку, информацию я им, конечно же вернул…

- …а судя по состоянию ваших коленей, инспектор Лестрейд… кхм… простите, это слишком личное.

- …ты затоптал мне все улики, и вообще, Холмс, отвернись к стене, ты мешаешь мне думать своими куриными мозгами…

- …Собирайся, крикнул я своему бессменному блоггеру, Джону…

- Андерсон, - неожиданно раздаётся за спиной завравшегося эксперта глубокий голос Холмса. - Я бы попросил…

Ирэн / Майкрофт. У неё есть компрометирующие его фото, которые она показывает Шерлоку

- Мой телефон - это моя жизнь, - Ирэн всем телом мягко подталкивает Шерлока, и тот почти падает на диван. Женщина поводит бёдрами, удобнее устраиваясь на его коленях, верхом, лицом к детективу, отчего узкая белая юбка ползёт вверх: кружевная резинка чулок, полоска нежной кожи…

Ярко-алые губы приоткрываются возле самого уха, в миллиметре от раковины, заставляя чувствовать движение и нервно напрягаться, каждую секунду ожидая соприкосновения. И не получая его.

- Не страховка, нет. Истинные жемчужины моей коллекции. Не всякий займёт в ней достойное место. Вот, взгляни, - Ирэн любит провоцировать. Есть причина, по которой Шерлок наверняка захочет попасть в её закрытый клуб породистых самцов. Он ни в чём не захочет уступить тому, кто…

…лижет изящную кисть, сжимающую хлыст. Чудесно смотрится в ошейнике. И связанным в замысловатой позе. И, умоляюще глядя в объектив, насаживается на собственные длинные пальцы. Фамильные пальцы Холмсов.

- Очень горяч, - жарко выдыхает Ирэн. Она никогда не устанет провоцировать Шерлока. - Джим ошибся, выбирая ему прозвище.

- О да, - не меняясь в лице, соглашается Шерлок. И добавляет про себя: «А то, чьим именем Майкрофт называет тебя в постели, не наводит на мысль, что Джим ошибся в обоих случаях?»

Шерлок|Майкрофт, далекое детство, Рождество, "ты обещал подарить мне корабль!", H!

Солнце просвечивает сквозь парус. Нагретые доски палубы, белая скатерть, красное вино, полосатые шезлонги.

- Это похищение?

- Нет, мистер Холмс, просто беседа. Вы умный человек и должны понимать…

Кажется, под этим взглядом Шерлок должен почувствовать себя беззащитным в светлом льняном костюме?

Солёный ветер листает воспоминания.

Вот Себастиан, растянувшийся на палубе отцовской яхты, ленивое «нам пора расстаться» - с живым человеком всегда расстаться куда проще, чем с призрачной мечтой.

Вот шлюпка несётся к финишу, не на крыльях, нет, вёсла взмахивают в такт: дети Марфы, кровь и пот, и навеки будь прокляты паруса.

Вот крохотные детальки модели парусника, каждая из которых могла бы стать открытием, разлетаются из растоптанной коробки, «ты обещал подарить мне НАСТОЯЩИЙ корабль», и со слезами на улицу, в морозную ночь, прямо с крыльца в пушистый рождественский сугроб.

- Я буду Фридрих Барбаросса, потому что я рыжий, а ты… Ты будешь Эдвард Тич, Чёрная Борода. Я подарю тебе корабль, и вместе мы захватим богатый остров, Барбадос или Тортугу.

- …и перейти ко взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству, - о, этот преступник далеко не первый предлагает работать на себя. Скучно.

Детектив рассеяно слушает и едва заметно улыбается. В своих мечтах он успел взбунтовать команду, и этот человек уже с полчаса болтается на рее.

Шерлок | Андерсон, предканон, совместная работа, издёвки, "Сам ты Менделеев!".

Андерсону, может быть, и не хватает аналитических способностей, но университет он закончил с отличием и провалами в памяти не страдает. Лестрейд, хлопая глазами, слушает, как два эксперта, штатный и приглашённый, перекидываются трёхэтажными формулами, потом Шерлок довольно улыбается:

- Ты, конечно, хороший химик, и борода у тебя почти как у Менделеева…

- Сам ты Менделеев! У тебя нормальные аргументы кончились?

Действительно, думает Лестрейд, стыдно при отсутствии аргументов переходить на личности.

- …но наш спор не имеет прикладного значения, достаточно того, что у некоего Нельсона отсутствует правый глаз.

- Солёная вода и водоросли на полу навели тебя на эту поразительную мысль? - Андерсон глазами делает знак инспектору.

- Разумеется, потому что аквариум с тропическими рыбками был расположен справа. Также характерный удар ножом. Перри Браун по кличке «Нельсон» и десять лет назад не отличался изобретательностью, правда, Грег?

Утром Андерсон является без бороды, и Лестрейду мучительно хочется спросить, было ли это пари и съел ли он её после того, как сбрил…

Джон/Шерлок. "Хочешь сказать, ты сочинил эту песню для меня?"

Позднее утро, на улице снег, в окнах глухая белизна. Гостиная погружена в полумрак, силуэт Шерлока будто вырезан из чёрной бумаги. Скрипка жмётся к щеке и плачет невыносимо печально.

Джон прислоняется спиной к стене рядом с дверным проёмом. Шерлок страдает, но он хотя бы может выразить свою боль в музыке. Невыносимой музыке. Джону больно вместе с другом, и самому по себе больно, и всю эту боль так трудно удержать внутри, но музыка вскрывает плотную оболочку. Джон ловит себя на том, что скрипка говорит его голосом, выплёскивает его боль. В какой-то момент горячие слёзы начинают течь по щекам, Джон содрогается от беззвучных рыданий, а за стеной надрывается скрипка, глухо стонет, кричит от боли, тоненько всхлипывает.

Когда последний дрожащий звук тает в воздухе, Джон чувствует себя опустошённым. «Не хочу быть соперником Шерлоку Холмсу», - бросила в гневе Джанет. Джон мог сказать о себе то же самое.

- Она не вернётся, - раздаётся неожиданно близко голос Шерлока. - Пора жить дальше.

- Так ты эту песню для меня сочинил? - у Джона обрывается сердце от неожиданной догадки.

- Спасибо тебе, - Шерлок закусывает губу.

Джон не стал сражаться с ним за любовь этой женщины, а памяти хватит на них обоих.

Джон, просмотр "Третьей Звезды". Можно с Шерлоком, но без рейтинга.

Миссис Хадсон всхлипывает, Джон протягивает ей платок. На столике две кружки с остывшим чаем.

- Бедный мальчик! Я теперь всю ночь спать не буду.

- Как вы можете это смотреть, - бурчит Шерлок, валяющийся на диване в обнимку с ноутбуком.

Джон вздрагивает - он так увлёкся, что перестал замечать быстрый стук клавиш.

- Ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь в чувствах, Шерлок, - Джон всё-таки отпивает холодного чая, чтобы успокоиться.

- Что это за дурдом на выезде, сожжённая палатка, потерянные лекарства? Что это за главный герой, красиво страдающий на камеру? Что за подростковое желание умереть молодым?

- Шерлок! - возмущается миссис Хадсон. - Неужели тебе ничуть его не жалко? Такой молодой, такой красивый…

- Ничуть не жалко, потому что его не существует, а вы, миссис Хадсон, прямиком угодили в ловушку, о которой я только что говорил.

- Ты же совсем не воспринимаешь искусство, - осуждающе смотрит на Шерлока Джон. - Эстетическое переосмысление…

- Сентиментальная чушь! - обрывает его Шерлок. - Ты, как врач, должен знать, насколько смерть уродлива. Ты видел быструю смерть, а медленная смерть уродливее вдвое. Что бы ты испытал, увидев его высохшим, лишившимся волос, кроющим друзей на чём свет стоит, если те ещё не сбежали? Представь, как его рвёт после химиотерапии. Как он цепляется за мучительную жизнь. Как его близкие опускают руки: год адовых страданий кончается смертью, всё было зря, а то, что он эти триста шестьдесят пять дней всё-таки прожил, уже как бы не в счёт? Хотела бы ассоциировать себя с таким героем добрейшая миссис Хадсон? Что бы ты, Джон, подумал, нет, почувствовал по отношению к собственному бу…

- Шерлок, Шерлок, ш-ш-ш, - Джон уже сидит на диване рядом с детективом, которого бьёт крупная дрожь. - Всё будет хорошо.


	2. Part 2

14.38 Шерлок/Джон, Н! Приветствуется стёб. Пост-Рейхенбах, встреча Джона и Шерлока. Сковородка, скалка, коврик возле двери.

Слов 156

- Мне кажется, что по ночам в доме кто-то бродит, - жаловалась миссис Хадсон. - Дверь открывается сама собой. Эти ужасные шаги… Скрип ступенек…

- Вы пробовали выглянуть в коридор? - попытался проявить здравомыслие Джон.

- Я никого не увидела. Я боюсь, - всхлипнула домоправительница.

Возможно, идея поставить капкан под коврик в прихожей была не самой лучшей, но если учесть, что первой мыслью Джона была растяжка с гранатой… Впрочем, миссис Хадсон идею одобрила, да ещё сама предложила вдобавок подвесить сковороду.

Среди ночи, проснувшись от грохота и сочной ругани, Джон вихрем слетел по ступенькам, сжимая револьвер. По дороге налетел на миссис Хадсон, вооружённую скалкой.

На коврике стояла, скрючившись на четвереньках, длинная, тощая фигура, достаточно узнаваемая даже в лунном свете.

- Я де мог подядь, божему сдвинуд кобрик, - в нос проговорил Шерлок. - Убеди од медя эду шдугу!

- Миссис Хадсон, - как можно спокойнее произнес Джон. - Спрячьте, пожалуйста, мой револьвер, и одолжите мне вашу скалку.

14.05 Шерлок / Джон. Джон уехал на пару недель в Новую Зеландию с Сарой и регулярно оттуда выкладывает отчёты об отдыхе в блог, Шерлок их комментирует. Можно юмор

День первый. Где я: Лондон. Музыка: F.U.C.K. I'm going to the UK

Мы с Сарой собирались провести недельку в Кардиффе, но Шерлок сказал, что это банально, что владелец какой-то турфирмы ему должен, и забронировал места в одном из отелей Новой Зеландии. Круто! Я действительно не ожидал, что когда-нибудь там побываю. Сара тоже рада, правда, Сара?

Сара: О да.

Шерлок: Нет. Она планировала в эти дни познакомить тебя с родителями.

День второй. Где я: Сингапур. Музыка: Стюардесса по имени Жанна.

Мы летим военным самолётом, потому что Шерлоку все кругом должны. Сара была немного расстроена, что нет тележек с обедами и дьюти-фри, но виски нас и так угостили, первый пилот, из своей фляги. Всю дорогу он ставил диск, подаренный русскими коллегами, под него хорошо пьётся, и я, кажется, выучил пару песен наизусть. Я спросил штурмана, сойдём ли мы с трапа, как нормальные люди, или придётся прыгать с парашютом. Штурман сказал, что ради Шерлока готов нарушить любую инструкцию, и если хотим, можем прыгать.

Шерлок: Ничего, когда будем лететь обратно (удалено) на обратном пути попросись порулить и пострелять.

День третий. Где я: Новая Зеландия, Роторуа. Музыка: Никакого шума! Я сплю!

Только что прибыли в отель, устали, как черти. Отель роскошный. Номер огромный, две комнаты - спальня и гостиная. В спальне кровать размером с футбольное поле, в гостиной очень миленький диванчик. Валюсь с ног, ушёл спать.

Шерлок: Хочешь, угадаю, кто занял диван?

День четвёртый. Где я: Роторуа. Музыка: Texas, Summer sun.

Весь день купались и загорали. Даже пальцы еле шевелятся.

Шерлок: Надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь, что помогает от солнечных ожогов? Такое безответственное поведение двух врачей заставляет задуматься о состоянии отечественной системы здравоохранения. Не сомневайтесь, Майкрофт уже прочёл и сделал выводы. Хотя с кем я разговариваю, ты же наверняка давно уснул у телевизора, а про крем забыл.

День пятый. Где я: Роторуа. Настроение: лёгкое озверение.

Да, я забыл вчера намазаться кремом от ожогов! Да, Шерлок! Ты счастлив?

Раз уж мы не можем загорать и купаться, решили отправиться на экскурсию. В ботанический сад. В цирке мы уже были.

На этот раз обошлось без похищений, растения-людоеды в этом полушарии не водятся, так же, как и в нашем. Парк здесь совмещён с музеями, а не с аттракционами, так что Сара ахала и прижималась ко мне, восторгаясь интересными геологическими пластами. Мы гуляли почти до вечера, потом осели в маленьком уютном ресторанчике. Здесь всё такое свежее и вкусное, хотелось попробовать всего и по чуть-чуть, в результате мы сей час похожи на два довольных шарика.

Шерлок: Интересно, врач так же стесняется предложить кому-то пилюли от несварения, если этот кто-то её парень?

День шестой. Где я: санузел. Музыка: Пою на разные мотивы «ты счастлив, Шерлок?»

Действительно, мы вчера немного перестарались. У меня здесь окно с видом на море, да, прямо в санузле, и не буду врать, что я с завистью гляжу на загорающих, лёжа в ванне с пеной .

Сара бросила меня одного в номере.

UPD Уже темнеет, а её всё нет.

UPD Странно, почему она не рассказывала, что у неё здесь сестра? Остаюсь, говорит, ночевать у сестры.

Шерлок: *Фейспалм*

День седьмой .

Со мной ничего не происходит.

И Шерлок куда-то пропал. Эй, Шерлок, ау!

День восьмой. Где я: Роторуа. Музыка: (кириллицей) Ты отказала мне два раза. Это тоже с того русского диска.

Мне стало полегче и я решил позвать Сару… куда-нибудь… Мы впервые общаемся столько времени подряд, я ближе узнал её с новых, неожиданных сторон. Я понимаю, что процесс взаимной притирки неизбежен.

День девятый . Где я: на седьмом небе. Музыка: Weather Girls, It's raining men.

Теперь я понимаю, зачем такая большая кровать (удалено) было снимать такой большой номер. Вчера прямо посреди дворика отеля, при ясном небе и тёплом северном ветре (здесь всё наоборот) материализовался Шерлок в неизменном пальто и заявил, что я уже достаточно акклиматизировался.

Умело пользуясь логикой, он отвоевал у Сары кровать.

Сегодня мы занимались дайвингом. Вернее, подводной охотой. Завтра едем в горы. Послезавтра - на сёрфинг. Если Шерлок не наткнётся на какого-нибудь погибшего альпиниста, за оставшееся время успею даже отдохнуть.

Шерлок: Это был парашют. И мне тоже понравилось.

14.46 Андерсон и прочие злопыхатели Скотланд-Ярда | "призрак" Шерлока. "Он снова меня преследует!" H! (призрак или нет - на усмотрение автора)

- Я не могу сосредоточиться! - крикнул злой, взмыленный Лестрейд, и резкий порыв сквозняка захлопнул дверь перед носом оторопевшего Андерсона.

- Да! Вот оно! - облегчённо выдохнул Лестрейд, словно эксперт был главной помехой и стоило убрать его, как всё пошло на лад. А всего-то, как выяснилось, ряд следов находился на обратной стороне двери.

- Женщина упала и ударилась об угол кровати, смерть произошла по её собственнойнеосторожности, - бубнил Андерсон. Салли помечала что-то в блокнотике.

- Бред! - рявкнул мужской голос за спиной эксперта.

Тот в панике обернулся.

- Грег! - орал Диммок в телефонную трубку. - здесь осколки такой же статуэтки дракона, как в деле…

- Призрак Шерлока, - веско заявил Андерсон Салли возле кофейного автомата. - Он меня преследует. Определённо. Вчера на месте преступления была надпись «rache», что по-немецки значит «месть»!

- А «drache» - «дракон», - пропыхтел толстый инспектор Майер. - Скрипи шестерёнками в другом месте, Андерсон, и пусти меня к автомату!

Но худшее случилось, когда на очередном месте преступления эксперт увидел жирную красную стрелку, которая была нарисована на стене и указывала на кучу мусора, довольно-таки неожиданную в жилой комнате. Никто не ожидал, что серьёзный взрослый человек демонстративно повернётся спиной к улике и прошипит:

- Без психов разберёмся… - и вопреки всякой логике категорически будет отказываться осмотреть именно этот угол. А потом впадёт в истерику, перемежая проклятья и мольбы о прощении со слезами.

- Как это несправедливо, - Донован сидела на коленях у Андерсона, который зашёл к ней по-добрососедски, полочку прибить. - Как это похоже на него! Повысили за Шерлока меня, а преследует его дух тебя. Все эти «Андерсон, ты не увидишь улики, даже если тебе на них пальцем показать»!

Андерсон с ужасом уставился на что-то за её спиной, чуть ли не икая от ужаса. За окном, на балконе, в полумраке покачивался силуэт человека в пальто. Взвизгнув, Донован подскочила и метнулась на кухню за солью. Андерсон - следом.

- Не бросай ме-ме-ме-ня!

- Чёрт, а ведь я сама его туда повесила.

- Кого?

- Пальто, конечно. Его только ветром сдвинуло. Стрелку и надпись сделали жертвы. Идём в комнату, - но идти сама Салли почему-то не торопилась. Она попыталась вспомнить, куда сунула амулет, оставленный бабушкой-вудуисткой.

Андерсон подумал, что ему ещё возвращаться домой по темноте.

- Молли, мы с тобой посоветоваться хотели. Ты знаешь о покойниках всё. Как замириться с мёртвым?

- Чтооо?

- Шерлок. Он нас преследует, он нам мстит.

Дальше последовали жалобы.

- И я с тех пор не могу раскрыть ни одного дела… - закончила Салли.

- Этого не может быть, потому что он сейчас в… в раю, - быстро закончила Молли, закрыла лицо ладонями и убежала, всхлипывая.

- Бедняжка, - вздохнула Салли. - Всё ещё любит этого монстра.

Знала бы она, что Шерлок сейчас в Италии, а Молли всхлипывает от смеха.

14.33 Шерлок\(/)Джон, секс на природе

Джон был счастлив. Если бы он курил, то, наверно, с удовольствием бы затянулся, а потом бы громко, медленно выдохнул длинную струю дыма… Но он просто лежал на спине, под головой был тёплый живот Шерлока, и если скосить глаза направо, можно было полюбоваться на подсыхающие следы их недавнего буйства.

Джон скромно глядел вверх, на солнце, играющее в листьях дуба и плывущие в синеве облачка.

Они начали на тёплом капоте джипа, освоили вековой дуб и завершили дело на пёстром покрывале, позаимствованном у миссис Хадсон. Джон скосил глаза направо, потом налево. Губы Шерлока были красны от поцелуев и дикой малины, с которой всё и началось. Джон опрометчиво решил скормить другу горсть собранных тут же ягод с ладони.

Можно было лежать так тысячу лет, пока их не хватятся. Вряд ли кто-нибудь забредёт в этот овраг, место тихое, глухое, неприметное… Случайная остановка по дороге из Баскервилля в Лондон. Кстати, как Шерлоку дали права?

- Я их сам взял, - Джону определённо нравились эти сытые нотки в голосе детектива. И нравилось слушать его голос кожей, чувствуя идущие по телу вибрации. - И ключевое слово здесь - «неприметное». Насчёт вон тех бочек с токсичными отходами и трупа, закопанного в малиннике, сообщим в полицию позже, а пока я бы походил вокруг дуба с металлоискателем, я всегда вожу с собой на всякий случай, да и лопата валяется в багажнике.

14.28 Майкрофт | Шерлок, братья застревают в лифте, у Майкрофта клаустрофобия, которую он удачно от всех скрывал, но, естественно, от брата это скрыть не удалось. Шерлок не может не пройтись по этой теме, Майкрофт не может не ответить. Пикировка, напоминание друг другу о всех детских страхах и нелепых случаях. А-

Шерлок понял это на секунду раньше, чем кабина окончательно замерла.

- Упс! - сообщил он довольным голосом. - Перевес.

Лампы погасли. Только по изменившемуся дыханию Майкрофта было ясно, что тот тоже быстро всё понял, может быть, даже раньше, чем Шерлок.

Почти беззвучно улетело сообщение для Антеи, так надёжнее, чем жать на вызов или на все кнопки подряд, тем не менее руки братьев столкнулись над панелью.

- А всё потому, что кое-кто сегодня решил прервать диету минут на пять, - продолжил Шерлок. - Шоколадный эклер. Твои подчинённые ещё не догадались прятать их в сейф? Хотя какой сейф устоит, если тебе захочется…

- И от кого я это слышу? От человека, кравшего реактивы из отцовской лаборатории? Насыпать фосфора в карман, это надо было догадаться!

- Мне тогда было только пять. Всё вышло даже слишком просто, ты хвастался своей подружке, ничего вокруг не видя и не слыша.

- Видел бы ты себя рядом с Джоном. И тебе тогда просто повезло.

- Как и во многие другие разы.

- О да. И ты получил веселящий газ. И выпал в окошко. Неудачно, к сожалению: отделался парой синяков. Иначе бы ты не получил горчичный газ…

- А нечего было запирать меня в ванной. Пришлось смешивать то, что оказалось под рукой. Мне было скучно! Скучно! Пока ты там пытался трахаться с Кевином, хотя выдул перед этим полбутылки отцовского виски.

- …!

- На такой кусок сала оно не сразу подействовало, только когда тебя как следует укачало от скачки верхом на…

- Если бы мы не прибежали отмываться, здесь было бы свободнее!

- Ну уж нет! Разве ты забыл проект «Франкенштейн»? У тебя настолько хорошо всё было подготовлено на случай моей внезапной кончины, что ты почти готов был её поторопить.

- Если ты про дыру в этой твоей… шаланде…

- Я про пираний в пруду! Бедняжки не пережили заморозков!

- Слишком сентиментально для пирата!

- От десантника слышу! Зонтик не раскрылся? Бедные мамулины розы, ты приземлился в них всей ту…

Вспыхнул свет, кабина дёрнулась и снова замерла, уже на нужном этаже. Раскрасневшийся Майкрофт поправил галстук, метнул на Шерлока убийственный взгляд и шагнул в открывшиеся двери. Младший брат улыбнулся уголками губ. Он всегда знал, как отвлечь старшего во время приступов клаустрофобии.

15.03 Шерлок. Пост-Рейхенбах, скрываться под личиной актёра. Скорее H! и параллели с реальным миром.

На месте преступления, в комнате девочки-подростка, пол-стены занимал плакат с явными следами помады.

- И что они все в нём нашли? Миссис Хадсон как увидит его в новостях, давай причитать: Бенечка то, Бенечка сё… - вздохнул Джон.

- У Салли на заставке компьютера сразу три Бенедикта: блондин, брюнет и рыжий, - заложил сотрудницу Лестрейд.

Андерсон прикрыл ладонью значок с надписью «Cumberbitсh» на своей груди.

- Говорят, BBC выкупило права у этой Китти Райли, собираются снимать историю на основе реальных событий, - продемонстрировал он осведомлённость. - Зовут этого Беню на главную роль.

- Не похож, - придирчиво разглядывая плакат, резюмировал Джон. - Играл бы себе дальше коней, боевых и не очень, с такой-то физиономией. Надеюсь, ему хватит ума отказаться. Говорят, он частную школу закончил.

- Деньги, Джон, - покачал головой Лестрейд. - За школу родители платили, а на работе надо самому соображать. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он возьмётся и не за такое.

Невысказанный вопрос на время повис в воздухе.

- Это будет скорее всего женщина, негритянка, - ответил на него Андерсон. - Хотя… Отличный заголовок для жёлтой прессы: Бенедикт ушёл от женщины, с которой прожил двенадцать лет, к партнёру по съёмкам.

- Тебе-то всё равно ничего не светит.

Пока Андерсон пускал слюни на плакат и упражнялся в остроумии, Уотсон и Лестрейд внимательно обследовали комнату.

- Очень милая у него девушка, чем-то на нашу Молли похожа.

Джон почти спокоен, он даже не спустил с лестницы агентов киностудии, просто решил проконсультироваться со своими адвокатами, каких палок насовать в колёса ВВС. Привык, всё же не первый год.

- «Лара, спасибо, что смотришь. Желаю впредь водиться только с экранными злодеями. Бэ Кэ», - громко прочитал Андерсон автограф на плакате. - Он играл торговца оружием и растлителя малолетних. Судя по фанфикам, девочки предпочитают второй тип.

Глаза Джона метнулись к надписи, шедшей поверх ухоженных рук актёра. Сердце упало. Руки подделать труднее, чем лицо. А раньше ему было не до разглядываний этого чужого, в общем-то, мужчины в подробностях.

- А ведь она не прислушалась к совету, - вот и всё, что он смог сказать.

I-56 Шибари, пейринг - на усмотрение автора.

- Джон, ты сам просил меня не разбрасывать трупы по квартире.

- Шерлок, это не трупы, это предметы искусства.

- По-моему, если бы не эти твои верёвочки, они развалились бы давно, а запах этих арт-объектов уже не забивают мои эксперименты. Пора сворачивать выставку, - Шерлок обвёл широким жестом кухню.

Из угла в угол была протянута бельевая верёвка, с помощью разноцветных хозяйственных прищепок и бечёвки на ней были размещены тушки кур, купленные в Теско, тогда ещё свежие, а теперь в разной степени разложения. Ещё парочка торчала из цветочных горшков, в которых Шерлок, судя по всему, проводил неудачный эксперимент по проращиванию окурков, закапывая их на разную глубину.

- Послушай, Шерлок, у каждого из нас есть маленькие невинные увлечения. Мои вот испортятся, если их расфасовать по контейнерам, не говоря уж о целлофановых пакетах, и сложить…

- Можешь не продолжать. Извини, я очень торопился, и тот палец, который тебе попался в супе… он был совсем свежий… Хватит дуться, Джон. Давай уберём это, пожалуйста.

- Пожалуйста? - брови Джона взлетели.

- И знаешь, - понижая голос до шёпота, сознался ему Шерлок, - никто ведь не верит, что это твоё маленькое невинное увлечение…

I-4 Джим /(|) Шерлок. Один из них – фокусник в цирке, второй – его ассистентка.

- Почтеннейшая публика! Сейчас на ваших глазах состоится смертельный номер! Представляю вашему вниманию магистра белой и чёрной магии, повелителя потусторонних сил, профессора Мориарти и его очаровательную ассистентку Шерли, Женщину В Зелёном!

На сцену, размахивая полами плаща, как огромная летучая мышь, с купола начал спускаться человек с безумными подведёнными глазами.

В это время у выхода на сцену в кулисах стояли Шерли, Женщина В Зелёном, и Джон Ватсон.

- Курить хочется, - глубоким мужским голосом произнесла Шерли.

- Я те покурю! - погрозил, пробегая, зонтиком какой-то рыжий клоун.

- А что ты на сцену не идёшь? - спросил Джон. Он как раз задумывался, не устроиться ли работать хоть в цирк, потому как не знал, куда вообще на гражданке податься.

- Куда мне торопиться, Джон? - Шерли пожала плечами, по облегающему зелёному платью пробежала волна блеска. - Он ещё полчаса будет распинаться, какой он крутой, потом расставлять свой пыточный арсенал…

- Откуда ты узнала, что я Джон?

- Элементарно. Дедукция. Я, кстати, Шерлок.

- Так ты не женщина?

- Ты демонстрируешь просто чудеса логики. Как профессор ни старался, ему пока не удалось лишить меня мужского достоинства.

- Ты ненастоящая женщина!

- Да, Джон, зато фокусы - настоящие. Он кидает в меня настоящие ножи, протыкает ящик настоящими шпагами, пилит пополам настоящей пилой. Сколько раз он меня связывал и бросал в бассейн, сколько раз чуть не спалил… Приходится каждый раз выкручиваться.

- Я… я её на куски порежу! Я ей сердце выжгу! - надрывался профессор.

- До свиданья, Джон. Мне пора. Может быть, ещё увидимся. Чёрт, курить-то как хочется, - Шерлок, шелестя переливающимся платьем, стеснявшим шаги, засеменил на сцену.

- Ваш директор цирка что, совсем сбрендил, что ли? - спросил Джон рыжего с зонтиком.

- Нет, просто публика сейчас пошла капризная, - вздохнул рыжий. - Ты ведь бывший военный, ищешь работу? У меня ещё один есть, тебе в пару. Я вам прекрасный номер организую, «!Дуэль снайперов! Док Три Континента Ватсон и Тигролов Моран!». Если ещё будешь с братом моим спать, - он кивнул на сцену, где Шерлок висел на горящей верёвке над бассейном с аллигаторами, - так доплачу за вредность…

I-2 Я могу применить свой зонтик 4096 способами. А что можешь ты?

- Ну... губы уточкой сложить!

- Скучно! Скуууучно! Скучно-скучно-скучно! - Шерлок затопал длинными ногами по полу.

- Тише, дорогуша, ты и так уже всех распугал, там несколько новеньких в коридоре дожидаются…

- Миссис Хадсон, даже не пыта…

- Скромный представитель британского правительства! - громким театральным голосом произнесла домоправительница и распахнула двери в гостиную.

Высокий рыжий мужчина повёл длинным носом.

- М-да, с приданым не богато, со здоровьем не то, чтобы очень, ряд зависимостей налицо, наркоман, джоносексуалист…

- От сотрудника MI-6, родившегося… учившегося… участника операций по… ныне живёт и работает… - пулемётная очередь минут на десять содержала ряд вещей, в которых посетитель сам себе боялся признаться. - И чем вы меня собирались удивить?

- Я могу применить свой зонтик 4096 способами.

- Всего лишь? Ступайте, и не вынуждайте меня применять зонтик способом номер 2165.

Представитель британского правительства поморщился, - видимо, у него была индивидуальная непереносимость именно этого способа, - и с достоинством покинул гостиную.

- Лучше б ты по стенам палить начал, честное слово, - шёпотом отчитала Шерлока миссис Хадсон. И объявила: - Детектив-инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда!

Шерлок демонстративно отвернулся к стенке.

- Мне без вас никак, Шерлок Артурович, - заговорил инспектор. Заметно было, что он хочет бухнуться на колени, но немного стесняется миссис Хадсон. - Прокачу тебя на машине с мигалками…

- Накатался уже, - буркнул в спинку дивана Шерлок. – Приводы были.

- Свежие трупы, - продолжал соблазнять инспектор. - Весьма загадочные обстоятельства…

- Для кого как, - Шерлок повернулся, только чтобы выразительно посмотреть на инспектора и отослать его царственным движением. - Езжайте вперёд, а если услышите стук да гром, стало быть, это ваш единственный в мире детектив-консультант в короб… в такси едет.

- Как не вовремя патроны кончились, дорогой, - миссис Хадсон сердито всплеснула руками. - Стенка-то потерпит, а это ведь живые люди, как так можно… Й-е-е-единственный в мире консультирующий преступник! Профессор, кстати.

Шерлок чуть с дивана не свалился.

- Никому не позволю про себя такие слова говорить! Только я могу быть единственным в мире!

- Люблю таких… с амбициями… - лениво протянул с порога единст… тьфу! просто профессор! - присоединяйся ко мне, сладкий. Ты и я против целого мира.

- Силы будут слишком неравны. Как отнять у ребёнка конфетку.

- Ага, - профессор довольно облизнулся.

- Скукота, скукота, скукотиииища, - Шерлок потянулся, потом скрутился в замысловатую йоговскую позу.

Заинтересовался, наконец, поняла миссис Хадсон.

- Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt!* - рявкнул профессор, исчезая с грохотом, искрами и дымом.

Шерлоку ещё в тот момент бы понять, что-то разладилось в Чертогах Разума, они мутируют в Берлоги Разума, скатываются к мистике, страху темноты и всяким низменным инстинктам.

В комнату, провонявшую серой, без всякого объявления ввалился невысокий светловолосый мужчина, он оглядывался по сторонам с интересом, едва ли не приоткрыв рот.

- Ты кто?

Шерлок. Спросил. Сам. Хоть на вы-то к этому недоразумению не обратился.

- Иванушка-дурачок. Но раз уж мы в Англии, то просто Джон.

- Хм… по крайней мере, честно. И что тебе здесь надо?

- Да ничего не надо. Так, пришёл тобой повосхищаться. Ты столько всего умеешь. Тебе помощь не требуется?

Шерлок поперхнулся, попытался распутать руки-ноги, и таки упал с дивана.

- А что можешь ты?

- Ну... губы уточкой сложить!

- Губы?!

- Ага, - Джон в подтверждение сложил эти самые губы этой самой уточкой. А к уточкам Шерлок был с детства неравнодушен.**

- А… а что ты ещё с губами умеешь делать? Или с языком?

- Это в трубочку, что ли, сворачивать? - простодушно брякнул Джон и покосился на миссис Хадсон.

- Ну вы тут знакомьтесь, мальчики, а я побежала к миссис Тёрнер…

- Шерлок! Эй , Шерлок, твой чай!

Шерлок вздрогнул, приоткрыл один глаз и поглядел на Джона. Дааа, а раньше часть Чертогов Разума, именуемая Хвалельней, использовалась по прямому назначению…

*из «Лесного царя» Гёте. «Сам не пойдёшь – возьму силой».

**см. заявку I-8 (автор другой)

II-80 Кроссовер с мультфильмом "Простоквашино". Из-за проклятья Лондон превращается в Простоквашино.

Версия 1 - флаффная  
>- Ты знаешь, - Шерлок светло и расслабленно улыбался, голова Джона покоилась у него на плече. - Идея отметить годовщину в русском ресторане была замечательной. Этот красный суп…<br>- Бор-ж-ч, - с трудом выговорил Джон, пытаясь улечься поуютнее.  
>- Да. У него интересный эффект. Мне снилось, что Лондон превратился в русскую деревню, мы с тобой живём в избушке, занесённой снегом по самую крышу. Коров завели. Огонь в печке трещит. На полу половички пёстрые. На столе самовар, и мы пьём чай с малиновым вареньем. Я его сам варил, кстати.<br>- О да, ты у нас всё умеешь.  
>- И ещё на машинке…<br>- А почему ты кричал?  
>- Ну, видишь ли, не всё так удачно складывалось. Ты был говорящей собакой, а я котом.<br>- Ого.  
>- На Букингемском дворце появилась надпись: «Дворец свободный, живите кто хотите». А у Майкрофта вместо машины был велосипед, что в снежную погоду не очень удобно, согласись. Длинный нос и привычка совать его в мои дела, разумеется, никуда не делись. Зато молока у нас было просто завались. В умывальнике и то молоко.<br>- Тамошний я был наверняка этому рад.  
>- Ну, я бы так не сказал…<p>

Версия 2 – пошлая  
>- Так что я буду жить у вас, - заявил Шерлокот.<br>- А тебя мама Мэри прогонит, - засомневался Дядя Хэмиш.  
>- Ничего, может, папа Джон заступится.<br>- Если бы у меня был такой Шерлокот, я, может, и не женился бы никогда, - подумал папа Джон после беседы с Шерлокотом наедине.

III-19 Джон/Шерлок. АУ. Джон-пират и Шерлок-русалка встречаются на морских просторах. Буду благодарна за спасение одного из персонажей другим. Желателен рейтинг.

- Простите, сэр, закурить не найдётся? – прозвучал из темноты бархатный мужской голос.  
>Джон обернулся. Вообще-то он сидел на большом камне, о который лениво разбивались тёплые волны Карибского моря. И островок, на котором пиратская шхуна пополняла запасы пресной воды, с утра был необитаемым. Джон оглядел великолепный обнажённый торс в каплях серебряной от лунного света воды.<br>- Жертва кораблекрушения?  
>- Во втором поколении, - кивнул незнакомец, подтягиваясь и выволакивая на камень тяжёлый, покрытый чешуёй хвост. – Так закурить есть?<br>Джон подумал, что если бы курил или пил, то сейчас бы точно решил завязать.  
>- Там – взмах хвоста в сторону моря – особенно не покуришь. Да и вообще, - тряхнув тёмными кудрями, с которых полетело во все стороны, морской обитатель вытащил откуда-то из камней скрипку и пристроил на плече, - нелегко.<br>- А почему скрипка? – удивился Джон. – Русалки ведь поют.  
>- Банально. И скучно.<br>Русал извлёк из инструмента длинный звук, тягучий, нудный и не особенно приятный.  
>- Брат этого, конечно, не одобряет, - он кивнул в сторону движущегося над водой кругами треугольного плавника. – Вот я же не спрашиваю, зачем ему зонтик.<br>«Брат» перевернулся на спину, показав жёлтое брюхо и прекрасно оснащённую зубами улыбающуюся пасть, и сделал ещё пару кругов.  
>- Не очень-то вы похожи.<br>- У нас отцы разные, - вздохнул русал. - Кстати, ты кажешься мне подходящим…  
>- Я не гей! – возмутился Джон. – Это капитан шхуну «Мартином» назвал, а не «Изабеллой» или там «Розалиндой»!<br>- Мне, разумеется, лестно, что ты подумал обо мне в подобном ключе, но я женат на своей работе, - поморщившись, заявил Шерлок. – Так вот, некоторое время назад мне попался интересный труп, Майкрофт ещё не успел его слишком обгрызть. Если я верно решил загадку, на острове закопан бочонок золота. Я могу сказать, где он должен быть и сколько весить, но проверить всё самостоятельно – нет.  
>- Это, должно быть, мучительно, - вздохнул Джон. – Давай, говори, где он там.<br>- Ты меня просто спасаешь! – воскликнул русал и быстро-быстро затараторил: - Труп притащило течением вон из той бухточки, в воде он провёл не менее суток. Деревянная нога свежая, из местных пород дерева. Направление её стёсывания, специфические следы камней и пыльца на одежде от растений, произрастающих только вон на том холме, дают нам в совокупности единственный возможный вариант. Десять шагов на север от старой пальмы с раздвоенным стволом!  
>Джон пропал в бархатной тропической ночи, а через полчаса появился снова. Скрипка всё так же ныла, Майкрофт всё так же плавал кругами.<br>- Гениально! – Джон улыбнулся, опустил бочонок к но… хвосту нового знакомого и вытер пот со лба перемазанной в земле рукой. – Держи свои деньги. Лежали, где надо, и скелет указывал прямо на них.  
>- Скелет! Вечно я что-то упускаю! – сердито пробурчал русал. – Меня интересовало лишь решение. Забирай эти деньги, Джон, езжай в Англию, купи себе домик у моря…<br>- Погоди! А ты не хотел бы… - у Джона неожиданно защемило сердце. – Хвост…  
>- И жабры. Ты всего лишь судовой врач.<br>- Но откуда ты…  
>- Я в состоянии разобрать буквы, вытатуированные у тебя на правой руке, даже при таком освещении.<br>Русал медленно, осторожно, чтобы не ободрать хвост, сполз с камня в воду.  
>- И кому я должен сказать спасибо? – вздохнул Джон.<br>- Имя – Шерлок Холмс, - морской житель подмигнул и скрылся в тёмных волнах.

- Бросал бы ты свою рыбалку, - в который раз посоветовала Джону соседка, Салли Донован. – Целыми днями торчишь у моря, ничего поймать не можешь. Лучше бы обёртки от мыла собирал.  
>Но Джон упрямо отправился на ежедневную прогулку вдоль швыряющегося холодными солёными брызгами моря. У него сегодня было предчувствие – впрочем, как и ежедневно на протяжении предыдущих трёх лет.<br>Может быть, предчувствие никогда бы и не сбылось, только вот сегодня на мокром песке сидел Шерлок в мокром насквозь пальто, из-под которого высовывался хвост, и мокром синем шарфе. Он вылил воду из скрипки и провёл смычком по струне, издавая нечто среднее между воплем мартовской кошки, скрипом несмазанных ржавых ворот и поскрёбыванием вилкой по стеклу.  
>- У вас тут чертовски холодно, Джон, зато акулы не водятся, - довольно заявил он. – Я тут списался с неким профессором Мориарти посредством бутылочной почты, он обещает помочь мне с хвостом и жабрами.<p> 


	3. Boilers

Написано на заявку: Живой Шерлок ведёт расследование в аду и встречает там старых знакомых.

- Шерлок, это очень важно. Тот, кто меня просил… Он оказал нам ряд важных услуг и в дальнейшем, надеюсь…

- Из твоих слов я заключаю, что это не человек, некое существо, наделённое большим влиянием, тебе бы не хотелось появляться на его территории раньше времени, бумаги попахивают серой… Маааайкрофт, надеюсь, ты его не сильно надул при сделке?

- У них в последнее время стали пропадать котлы…

- Только в последнее? Удивляюсь, учитывая содержащийся там контингент. Джим?

- Джим ещё в Чистилище. Боюсь, разбор его деятельности займёт долгое время.

- Боюсь, это ему не помешало.

- Боюсь, у тебя развилась мания, Шерлок.

- О, Шерлок, привет! – помахал некто из котла с кипящим маслом. – Возьмёшь как обычно?

- Кто это? – удивился Джон.

- Мой бывший дилер, - сквозь зубы буркнул Шерлок.

- Привет, Шерли, я ждал тебя куда раньше! Дашь мне по старой памяти? – крикнул мужчина, надетый на кол. – Могу пристроить тебя на хорошее место.

- Мой бывший работодатель, - Шерлок поднял ворот пальто, но это не помогло.

- Наконец-то ты здесь, сволочь! – заорал свирепый тип, которого двое чертей драли железными когтями.

- Мистер Хадсон, - Шерлок приподнял воображаемую шляпу.

- Шерлок… Шерлок… Шерлок…

- Да что здесь такое творится? - возмутился Джон.

- Шерлок много наших обеспечил работой, - уважительно сказал чёрт-проводник. - Мы решили сделать ему приятное и показать, так сказать, результаты. Конечно, когда он попадёт к нам естественным, так сказать, путём, мы приготовим ему всё лучшее.

Шерлока передёрнуло.

- Покажите наконец место преступления, - буркнул он.

Конечно, это был Джим, у него в аду оказалось полно своих людей и, как обычно, он делал всё чужими руками.

Ирен организовала небольшой приватный салон для адских парней, которые любит погорячее, в персонале недостатка не наблюдалось. Пышным цветом расцвели подпольные казино и прочие радости земной жизни. Младший персонал, за вечность трудов уставший и соскучившийся, наслушавшийся от клиентов всякого и давно пускавший слюну, рад был поразвлечься немного. Чертям приходилось идти на всякие ухищрения, так как зарплаты им не платили, сдавать в аренду грешников, загонять котлы (они пригодились для производства алкоголя и синтетических наркотиков в промышленных масштабах). В ход шли и уголь, и пыточные инструменты. Старшие рыла брали взятки, помогали. Теневой бизнес закрутился. И даже высокий уровень доносительства не спасал.

- Я думаю, не стоит давать ход делу, Шерлок, - чёрт-сопровождающий панибратски похлопал детектива по плечу. – Все люди, как известно, смертны. А наш салон посещают и представители высших сфер, - чёрт ткнул пальцем в низкий закопченный потолок.

- Учитывая постепенное падение интереса среди персонала в связи с ограниченным объёмом и насыщением рынка, рост привлечения свежих душ с Этого Света, а также выявление ошибочно зачисленных в Рай, я бы тоже не стал на вашем месте, - со скоростью пулемёта выпалил Шерлок. – Что, Джон? Плохо? Очень плохо?

- А о людях ты подумал?

И начался настоящий ад.

Надо ли говорить, что когда они выбрались из ада после многочисленных злоключений (автору-хулигану лень расписывать их все, намекну только, что не обошлось без Ирен и Джима, без которого никак, хотя вокруг было полно старых добрых злодеев), загазованный воздух Лондона показался Шерлоку и Джону слаще озона высокогорных лугов.


	4. The Visit

Название: Визит дамы

Рейтинг: G

Жанр: юмор

Размер: 539 слов

Доставшиеся в лотерее персонажи: Гарриет Уотсон и Ирен Адлер (Нортон)

Персонажи: Гарри, Ирен, Шерлок и другие девушки Джона

Предупреждения: нет. Время действия – когда Шерлок считался умершим.

Примечание: написано для Шерлок-Лотереи-2

Гарри всегда знала, что её брат пользуется успехом у женщин. К сорока годам он, видимо, довёл свою технику соблазнения до совершенства, потому что в больницу, где независимый медицинский эксперт Джон Хэмиш Уотсон отлёживался после ранения, открылось целое паломничество.

Первой примчалась очень красивая и очень деловая девушка. Не переставая печатать на чём-то, название чему, даже пожив с технически подкованной Кларой, Гарри подобрать не могла, Анастасия? Атлантида? построила всю больницу. Джону - только лучшее, он будет нам как родной, клялся и божился весь персонал, от главврача до последней уборщицы. Но Гарри всё равно решила ни на минуту не отходить от брата, и ей с радостью пошли навстречу.

Девушка по имени Молли, скромная, неприметная, застенчивая, такая бы наверняка понравилась маме в качестве невестки, жевала губы, мяла платочек, сопела с виноватым видом, порывалась что-то сказать, но через полчаса ушла.

С термосом бульона заглянула Сара, бывшая любовь и бывшая начальница, поддерживающая с Джоном дружбу семьями. То есть Гарри пару раз пила с Сарой и её мужем.

Фото Салли Донован, инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, Гарри видела в газетах, Джон развалил этой стерве пару дел своими экспертизами. В палату Гарри её не пустила, сухо доложила о состоянии брата в коридоре.

Самая странная девушка обнаружилась в палате сама и отнюдь не в часы, разрешённые для посещений, когда Гарри возвращалась ночью из туалета. Гостья держала Джона за руку и плакала. Встреча, кажется, оказалась неожиданной для обеих женщин. Незнакомка поднялась во весь немаленький рост плюс каблуки, придирчиво оглядела Гарри цепкими светлыми глазами и стремительно скрылась куда-то в сторону пожарной лестницы.

Но противней всех прочих оказалась ещё одна высокая красотка, представившаяся миссис Нортон.

«Замужняя, а туда же», - усмехнулась про себя Гарри.

Бедняжка уже три дня не пила, потому что брат валялся в коме. Ситуация сама по себе стрессовая, вызывающая желание подлечить нервы. Этому засранцу хоть бы хны. Лежи себе и лежи, а ты переживай и жди, пока его девицы, столкнувшись в коридоре, не повыдирают друг дружке волосы. Был жив этот Шерлок, так хоть приглядывал за Джоном, хотя родной его сестре не удосужился на глаза показаться. А теперь - добро пожаловать, поработай, Гарри, нянькой, как в детстве.

- Подайте стул, - приказала миссис Нортон, качнув высокой причёской. - И я бы не отказалась от чая.

Оторопевшая Гарри плеснула ей домашнего, из термоса.

- Спасибо, - брезгливо принимая потемневшую изнутри чашку, сказала миссис Нортон и наградила Гарри презрительным взглядом. - Так вы старшая сестра Джона?

Дама была явно разочарована увиденным: неровно окрашенные волосы с отросшими пегими корнями, голубизна глаз выцвела, лицо одутловатое от пьянства. Сестра-размазня железного Джона.

После десятиминутных расспросов о здоровье брата Гарри готова была без лишних уговоров встать в угол и сама себя высечь.

- Его хоть кто-нибудь кроме вас навещает? - с горечью поинтересовалась миссис Нортон.

- Да, - Гарри, столбом стоявшая перед ней, почему-то не могла сопротивляться этим взгляду и голосу. Но тут до Уотсон-старшей, как ей показалось, начало кое-что доходить. Ах, Джон, ах, ходок… - Сестра ваша вчера приходила, вот на этом самом месте сидела.

- Да? - глаза миссис Нортон хищно блеснули. - До свиданья, милочка.

Даже не бросив на Джона прощальный взгляд, дама с достоинством поднялась и гордо удалилась.

На четвёртый день Джон пришёл в себя, но Гарри была разочарована и даже немного расстроена, потому что навестить его явилась всего лишь миссис Хадсон с домашними пирожками.


End file.
